cour particuliers
by la fee carabine
Summary: quand quelques jeunes filles de Poudlard tombent enceintes l'administration prend des mesures préventives. Mais la théorie peut vite devenir de la pratique.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde. _

_Voici une autre histoire tout droite sortie de mon imagination très, très en panne c'est temps-ci. En panne car la prêtresse d'Avalon me donne plus de fil à retordre que je n'avait prévu. La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai la fin de l'autre fan fiction, mais le milieu ce n'est pas encore ça._

_Pour cette fan fiction elle est basée sur une idée asse nulle: les cours d'éducation sexuelle que nous avons tous eu a un moment ou un autre dans notre scolarité (pour ceux qui n'en n'ont pas eu dommage, mais vous pouvez découvrir sa à travers cette fiction). Elle sera plutôt courte, et je l'espère plutôt drôle. _

_Pour la prêtresse d'Avalon je continu a mon rythme d'escargot hyperactif d'écrire des chapitre que je trouve pas super. _

_**Précisions : cette histoire est basée sur les cinq premier livre mais la fin du 6 est changé. C'est-à-dire que Dumbledore est vivant et que Rogue n'est as partit avec Malfoy (j'en avait besoin pour l'histoire). Le trio est donc de retour à Poudlard pour sa dernière année.**_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre un: **

**WC et plan de guerre**.

Elle était assise là depuis un bon moment.

Un bon moment a se torturé l'esprit, a prendre en compte les possibilités qui s'offrait à elle en ces temps de guerre et d'instabilité. Oui un moment trop long. Enfin long tout dépend du point de vue.

Deux minutes, peut-on considérer ça comme une éternité? Vous pensez que c'est exagéré de considéré cent vingt secondes comme une éternité? Elle vous répondrait que tout dépend de ce qu'on attend. Et ce qu'elle attendait était important, extrêmement important, capital même.

Elle prenait donc son mal en patience, gérant au mieux le stress qui montait au fur et à mesure, ses pieds pendant dans le vide sous le lavabo ou elle était assise. Rongeant ses ongles, et attaquant la peau par endroit; elle consulta sa montre pour ce qui lui sembla la quinzième fois et constata que l'aiguille qu'elle maudissait pour sa lenteur n'avançait pas plus vite pour autant.

Elle fixa une nouvelle fois la fiole, posée sur une commode, qui accaparait une grande partie de ses pensées, essayant de déceler les changements d'état de la potion qui annoncerait si elle aussi changeait d'état.

Si elle restait simple élève de Poudlard ou si elle devenait la seconde élève de l'école à attendre un enfant. Vert ou rouge voila à quoi ça se résumait.

Les filles ayant l'impression d'être enceinte étaient plus que nombreuses dans l'école désormais. Chacun et chacune avait pris conscience qu'ils n'étaient plus en sécurité nulle part et que l'école était qu'une protection qui pouvait céder. La peur s'était emparée de Poudlard, tous voulaient vivre, être aimé même si c'était pour une nuit. Se sentir vivant encore une fois, avant d'être poussé dans ce monde qu'ils savaient en guerre. Les journaux montraient tous les jours de nouveaux articles plus horribles les uns que les autres d'attaques. Les Mangemorts prenaient un malin plaisir à provoquer des dégâts pour forcer Harry Potter à sortir des limites de Poudlard, profitant de l'affaiblissement momentané de Dumbledore.

La première fut une Serpentard de sixième année, qui sortait avec Blaise Zabini, elle tentait difficilement d'allier cours et grossesse et comme Zabini était en dernière année il s'occuperait de leur enfant quand elle ferait la sienne.

« Bébé Mangemort deviendra grand »pensa-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce quelle allait faire? Qu'est-ce quelle allait devenir? Qu'est-ce que ses parents allaient dire? Et McGonagall? Pour sa directrice de maison, elle avait une petite idée. Mais les autres.

Et lui. Allait-il la laisser tomber ou assumer?

«Non c'est un Gryffondor il ne me laissera pas, tenta de rassurer la jeune fille. Il assumera j'en suis sure. »

Elle regardait, sans plus vraiment la voir la potion qui commençait a prendre une vague couleur rose soutenu avant de finir totalement rouge. Quand le processus eut pris fin elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées, mais la couleur vive lui fit reprendre pied avec la réalité. Elle glissa doucement du lavabo et se dirigea vers la fiole, et elle tendit une main tremblante vers la petite bouteille, comme pour être sure de ne pas avoir une hallucination. Rouge, c'était définitivement un rouge soutenu, et non un vert, même pâle, qu'elle avait espéré.

Elle était enceinte.

Quand elle eut pris conscience de cette information, elle eut l'impression de sentir son sang se geler. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Plus aucune pensée ne traversait son esprit, seul une phrase se répétait comme un écho dans tout son être.

Enceinte.

Puis se fut rapide et violent: une vague de panique se répandit dans son corps accélérant son rythme cardiaque jusqu'à l'insoutenable, son sang pulsait dans ses tempes la rendant comme sourde au reste du monde, ses entrailles se serrèrent, respirer devenait de plus en plus dur au fur et à mesure. L'adrénaline ne se calmait pas. Le fait de regarder cette fiole lui donnait des idées contradictoires: fuir et rester la pour pleuré tout son saoul, crier son désespoir et se traire pour cacher son état.

Enceinte. Ni plus, ni moins. C'était déjà asse à 17 ans.

Tous ces doutes, qui l'avaient accompagnés pendant ces quelques jours ou elle avait soupçonner son état étaient fondés. La preuve, elle la tenait dans sa main, prête à la casser d'une pression trop forte.

Qui allait la comprendre désormais? Tout le monde penserait qu'elle est une irresponsable, qu'elle c'était bien fait avoir. C'est vrai elle ne sortait pas vraiment avec lui, enfin ils étaient sortis ensembles mais c'était il y a des mois.

Une série de coups sur le battant de la porte lui fit reprendre contenance, et elle cacha promptement la fiole dans sa robe de sorcière.

« Bon, Lavande tu sors oui. On va manquer le cours de Rogue, hurla Parvati de l'autre côté du panneau en bois. »

§§§§§§§§

La nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école à une vitesse ahurissante.

Lavande Brown était enceinte.

Mais la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres était: qui est le père? Et mis a part la concernée et quelques proches, personne ne le savait.

Beaucoup pensèrent, en juste cause, à son dernier petit ami un Serdaigle de sixième année; mais celui-ci réfuta l'information arguant qu'il n'avait jamais posé ses mains sur Lavande de cette façon. Si ce n'était pas lui, toutes les hypothèses étaient bonnes. Et en quelques jours les plus farfelues, comme les plus acceptables furent tentées, mettant mal à l'aise un bon nombre de jeunes hommes.

Ron fut mis en cause, mais lui aussi dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel, achevant avec le teint le plus rouge jamais enregistré au cours de sa vie, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des Serpentards. Tous les garçons qui s'étaient approcher de pré ou de loin de Lavande Brown ces derniers mois était mis au banc des accusés avant que leur 'innocence' soit reconnu.

Le mystère restait donc entier car la jeune fille était rentrée chez elle plutôt que les autres pour les vacances de Noël, trop fatiguée pour supportée les cours et les rumeurs incessantes.

Néanmoins les questions ne se calmaient pas. Et une question plus forte que les autres retentit dans cette nuit de Noël.

« -Que peut on faire Albus? Ce n'est plus possible. Les parents sont mécontents nous sommes censé entre une institution sérieuse et pas un terrain de jeux pour des expériences entre étudiants, s'écria la sous-directrice, Minerva McGonagall.

Cette remarque fit sourire le directeur, remis de ses blessures dues à l'attaque de Juin dernier.

-Cela vous a moins fait bondir quand c'était une élève de Serpentard qui était à la place de Miss Brown, répondit la voix sarcastique de Rogue, l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal; et de nouveau maître des potions.

-Professeur ce n'est pas le moment de commencer une discutions stérile, dit la voix profonde de Kingsley Shacklbolt, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal avec son assistante Tonks.

-Kingsley a raison, dit Dumbledore d'une voix vive, quelles solutions proposer vous?

-La stérilisation momentanée, proposa Rogue d'une voix chargée de ressentiment, il avait eu du mal à accepter cette nouvelle affectation comme maître des potions.

-C'est pas un peu radical, murmura Tonks à Shacklbolt qui pouffa de rire.

-Ça réglerais le problème c'est sur, mais ce que l'on leur reproche c'est de vouloir être aimé une fois avant d'entré dans le monde adulte, qui est, je vous le rappelle, en guerre. Laissons les profiter, dans les limites du raisonnable, proposa Tonks malgré le regard meurtrier de McGonagall.

-Bien sur pour que sa dérape encore, non, non il faut mettre en place des règles plus strictes c'est tout, s'écria cette dernière.

-Bonne chance si vous voulez les séparer, dit le professeur Chourave, parce qu'il va falloir refondre tous les binômes, reloger une partie ou l'autre des élèves et j'en passe. Et puis les plus jeunes n'ont rien fait de reprochable.

-C'est quand même un comble, ils devraient savoir comment … comment … enfin vous voyez, termina McGonagall plus qu'agacée de ne pas trouver les mots juste pour incriminer ces jeunes inconscients comme elle aimait à les appeler.

-Certains n'en savent peut être rien, les enfants de moldus ne doivent pas connaître grand-chose au sort et potion contraceptives, et autre petite subtilité purement sorcière sur la question du sexe, répondit Tonks affichant une expression amusée quand le mot' sexe' fit apparaître sur les visages de ses anciens professeurs des grimaces plus différentes les unes des autres.

Seul Dumbledore, la regardait avec une lueur amusé dans le regard. Tonks sentit l'esprit de son professeur sonder le sien. Puis il hocha la tête.

-Bien, nous allons donc faire sa à la façon moldu, s'exclama le directeur.

Tous, mis à part Tonks, le regardèrent interloqués.

-Je sens que sa va pas être triste, si l'idée vient plus ou moins de toi, murmura Kingsley à l'oreille de la jeune fille au cheveux couleur chewing-gum.


	2. Chapter 2

Oula !!!!!!!! Ça faisait un bon moment que j'avais rien publié. Donc je m'excuse d'être lente, mais la fac et les amis ça prend plus de temps que je le pensais. Ce chapitre ne sert pas à grand-chose mis à part dire 'j'ai publier y a pas longtemps'.

§§§§§§

Le lendemain une note fut affichée sur tous les tableaux de liaison dans les salles communes des maisons.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ron y repensait allonger sur son lit, la veille de la rentrée des vacances de Noël.

Des cours d'éducation sexuelle.

Des heures de cours où il faudrait écouter parler de sexe.

Des professeurs allaient leur parler de sexe.

Beurk, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait penser.

Parfois il valait mieux rester ignorant, que d'imaginer le mot « pénis » prononcer par McGonagall.

Même « sort de contraception » prenait des allures de roman d'angoisse quand votre imagination collait Rogue comme théoricien, rien que le mot « sort » venant de Rogue était une angoisse alors imaginez un peu.

Au risque de se répéter, beurk.

Quand Ron avait vu l'affiche, ses pensées s'étaient bloquées sur des mots particuliers. Le mot « sexuel » avait bien entendu focalisé son attention pendant un bon moment, mais celui qui attirait ces pensées désormais était « groupes mixtes ».

Qu'est-ce qu'ils entendaient par « groupes mixtes »? Des idées folles traversaient l'esprit du jeune homme roux de 17 ans. On peut même dire que cela donnait un mélange explosif quand on rajoutait sa meilleure amie plus que consentante.

Il rougit à cette pensée.

Hermione.

Il y pensait plus que souvent. A vrai dire il y avait toujours pensé, depuis ses onze ans il y pensait sans arrêt. Au début c'était plutôt des « qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve!!! » et autre gentillesses, puis ça s'était transformé en « Harry et Hermione: mes meilleurs amis »; et il y avait eut cette soirée en quatrième ou la seule chose qu'il avait pu penser en la voyant fut «wouha elle est magnifique ». Cette pensée ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitter depuis trouvant peu à peu quelque chose à aimer, ses manies, ses traits de caractères qu'il n'avait jamais vu, sa façon d'être.

Il adorait sa personnalité et son caractère de feu, mais il fallait avouer que le physique de la jeune fille n'était pas étranger à cette addiction. Elle restait petite par rapport à lui, en même temps de son mètre quatre-vingt dix beaucoup de choses lui paraissaient petites, sa silhouette était fine et gracieuse et l'adolescence avait donné à son corps des formes avantageuses sans déséquilibre. Là ou Lavande et Parvati étaient surenchère de cosmétique, Hermione restait naturelle et attirait autant de regards appréciateurs.

Ces regards, avaient plutôt l'air de la gêner, mais pour Ron chaque mâle qui posait ses yeux avec cette lueur de lubricité à peine dissimulée sur la brune, faisait naître en lui une envie de meurtre. Combien de fois s'était-il retenu de sauter à la gorge de touts ses congénères parce qu'ils avaient louchés d'un peu trop prés sur le postérieur de la jeune fille? Ron ne les comptait plus depuis ce début d'année.

'Tu la considère comme ta sœur, se raisonna-t-il, oui c'est ça, comme ta sœur, tu n'aime pas le fait qu'on reluque Ginny et c'est pareil pour Hermione.'

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Harry. Ce dernier voyant l'air mi-rêveur, mi-Merlin sait quoi de son ami ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'objet de ses pensées. Trois choses pouvait lui donner cet air là: le Quidditch, les sucreries, et ces derniers temps Hermione. Harry n'était pas mécontent que Ron commence enfin à apercevoir « l'hippogriffe dans le couloir », comme le disait si bien Ginny. Mais restait le problème de la déclaration, le brun savait que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne ferait le premier pas. Hermione avait bien tenter l'année dernière d'inviter Ron à une soirée, mais ça s'était fini en fiasco total. Harry se doutait bien que la jeune fille n'allait pas tenter, à nouveau d'inviter le rouquin, au risque de le revoir partir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré tout cela ne l'empêchait pas de les charrier dès qu'il pouvait.

« -Arrête de penser à Hermione comme ça, tu te fait du mal, s'écria le brun d'un voix forte.

Ron fit un bond et se redressa sur son lit pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

-Je pensait pas du tout à Hermione, bafouilla le rouquin, je cherchait ou j'avais bien pu mettre mon … heu …livre de sortilège; tu l'aurai pas vu, finit il sur un ton victorieux.

Harry explosa de rire face à l'excuse minable, il fallait l'avouer, de son meilleur ami; ce dernier quand à lui était plongé sous son lit pour faire figure de chercher son livre.

Le rire du brun se calma peu à peu, et il vint s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Tu devrai vraiment lui dire que tu l'aime, dit Harry d'une voix calme en fixant le dos de Ron à moitié enfoui sous le meuble.

Ron releva la tête, et fixa le brun avec une expression surprise.

-Je trouve pas mon livre, j'ai du l'oublier en bas, dit il précipitamment. Il se releva et tenta de se replier vers la salle de commune. Harry savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible, les oreilles du roux avaient virés au rouge ce qui dénotait, chez lui, une gêne ou un accès de colère.

-Hum hum, ok j'arrête. Pour en revenir à notre semblant de conversation, Hermione te cherche, justement, dit Harry avec un grand sourire évocateur, pour ton boulot de Préfet.

-Oh, ben je chercherai ça plus tard. Elle est ou? Demanda Ron

Le sourire du brun s'élargit, quand il répondit:

-Dans sa chambre.

§§§§§§§

'Allez frappe, elle est forte mais pas extra lucide, elle va pas deviner que t'est là!!!!!!!!!!! Mais tu vas frapper, oui!!!!!!! Au nom des Chocogrenouilles et de tout ce qui en vaut la peine chez Honeyduke, frappe à cette porte; la moitié de la salle commune te regarde!!!!!!!!!!!!hurlai la petite voix de Ron depuis environ cinq minutes.

Il se décida de frapper à la porte qui donnait sur la chambre privée de la Préféte, après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Avant que sa main ne fût retombée le long de son corps, la porte s'ouvrit violement; révélant une Hermione plutôt rouge et agitée.

« - A te voila, j'ai cru qu'il fallait que je vienne te chercher, s'exclama-t-elle en agrippant le bras du rouquin pour le tiré à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Une fois entré, plutôt de force, elle lacha son bras et se dirigeât vers le bureau, surchargé de livres, dans le coin à droite de la porte.

La première fois que Ron était rentré dans cette pièce, il avait pensé qu'elle était une parfaite représentation d'Hermione: sobre, chaque chose avait une place déterminée, presque impersonnelle, mais contradictoirement chaleureuse et accueillante.

-C'est a propos de cette histoire de nouveau cours, dit la jeune fille en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin.

Le jeune homme pris le document qu'il déroula et commençât à lire, pour cacher la rougeur malvenue, qui était apparue à la mention des cours d'éducation sexuelle. Il avait imaginé, assez longuement mettre en pratique, dans la pièce ou ils se trouvaient, ces fameux cours.

-Il faut que nous emmenions les 5°,6°, et 7° années dans la grande salle, demain à 14 h, marmonna le rouquin, c'est tout?

-Heu en fait il faudrait que tu le fasse tout seul, lui dit Hermione toujours aussi agitée.

-Et pourquoi ça? s'exclama Ron, il y a marquer 'les préfets de 7° année', pas LE préfet de 7° année.

-Tu ne peux pas le faire juste, sans poser de question s'il te plait, soupira la jeune fille.

-Et où sera Melle Granger pendant que je fais notre boulot de préfet?

-Je serais avec le professeur Vector, soupira de nouveau Hermione en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Ron scruta le visage de sa meilleure amie, et le trouva fatigué et las.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle détourna le regard et dit dans un murmure:

-Parce que mes notes sont en baisse dans sa matière; enfin pas que dans la sienne, mais chez les autres c'est moins perceptible.

-T'as des A+ et non plus de A++, rétorqua Ron avec un sourire sarcastique.

La jeune fille se leva est se mis à arpenter la pièce.

-Je savais que tu allais dire un truc comme ça, s'exclama Hermione en marchant, tu ne pourrais pas être sérieux pour une fois. Essayer de comprendre…

Voyant qu'il avait fait une gaffe, Ron s'était lever pour intercepter la jeune fille dans ses allés retours incessants. Quand il l'eut face à lui il demanda:

-Désolé, j'ai pas voulu dire ça, explique moi si tu veux.

La colère d'Hermione retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée, pour laisser place à une sorte d'abattement.

-Je ne m'en sors pas, c'est tout. Entre les cours, les devoirs, mes obligations de Préféte, mes révisions, les recherches et les entraînements pour Harry, les filles qui tombent enceinte et qu'il faut aider, ces nouveaux cours à mettre en place en plus, et…

-Et quoi?

-Les problèmes entre préfets, murmura Hermione, Malfoy et Parkinson refusent de m'obéir parce que je suis qui je suis; et Ernie a un peu moins de mal mais je ne peu pas tout lui demander de faire.

-Je comprends que ça fait un peu beaucoup, dit Ron, en cherchant à capter le regard d'Hermione. Je vais en faire plus en temps que préfet, et les recherches pour Harry je vais plus m'y impliquer. Et j'irai casser la tête de Malfoy. D'accord?

La jeune fille hocha de la tête en signe d'affirmation, mais elle n'avait pas l'air mieux pour autant.

'Merde, et qu'est-ce que je fait maintenant? Charlie a dit trouve le problème, comprend le problème, trouve une solution qu'elle accepte et réconforte la. C'est pas ce que je viens de faire????

Heu, essaye de la prendre dans tes bras pour voir, parce qu'elle a pas l'air beaucoup mieux; répondit la petite voix.

Mais si elle va mieux, rétorqua Ron

Elle a pas réagit quand tu lui a dit que tu allais frapper Malfoy, patate elle va pas mieux.

Et merde, la prendre dans mes bras donc? Pourquoi?

Ça marchait bien avec Ginny quand elle était petite.

Mais Hermione a pas six ans, répondit Ron

Mais une fille reste une fille, alors fait ce que je te dis, hurla la petite voix, assez excédée.'

Ron s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et ferma les yeux, pendant que ses bras entouraient les épaules de la jeune fille, la pressant de ce fait contre son torse. Il y eut instant ou il sentit juste le corps d'Hermione contre le sien, mais après de que l'on pourrait qualifier de moment de stupeur, la jeune fille bougeât pour venir entouré sa taille des ses bras et elle plaça sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque.

'T'es pas encore prêt pour les Aspics en relations humaines mais tu fait des progrès indéniables, se moqua la petite voix.'

Ron avait parfois l'impression d'avoir les Jumeaux en permanence dans la tête, ce qui pouvait être agaçant. Mais il décida de profiter du fait d'avoir la fille de ses rêves dans ses bras plutôt que de penser à ses frères. C'est vrai que, même si Harry et Hermione avaient souvent des étreintes fraternelles, lui et la jeune fille n'en avaient que très peu. Il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main à vrai dire. Jusqu'à cet été, depuis l'attaque qui avait presque tué Dumbledore et Bill, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Mais rien de ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Non rien de cela. Ce n'est pas faute de le vouloir, mais quelque chose les avait toujours retenus. La peur? L'orgueil? La fierté? Ou des causes extérieures? Un peu de tout cela sûrement.

En fait lui dire qu'il l'aimait aurait été la partie facile, 'je t'aime' ce n'est, en soit, que trois mots extrêmement courts. Mais il pensait que c'était trop simple pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, ou que cela impliquait trop de choses qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à vivre. Il faudrait assumer ce que ces trois mots signifient, et être à la hauteur. Alors pour le moment il se contentait de vivre le peu de sentiments qu'il pouvait partager avec elle, sans se trahir. Et c'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire non? Ils partageaient un moment de réconfort, pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin. D'ami à ami. Point.

Un frisson le tira de ses pensées. Hermione venait de parler, et son souffle venait de frôler son cou.

« -Tu ne peux pas taper Malfoy, Ron ; murmura la jeune fille.

-Me demandais quand tu allais me le dire, répondit le jeune homme. »

Merci à :

Clochette ; Hermy ; Wiwi love ron-hermy; Virg05; Violette Silva; Mina2; Lalou; pour leurs reviews. Merci de me faire partager vos impressions (plutôt positive ce qui me rassure).


	3. Chapter 3

Voila la suite Sycca lol.

Boite et chapeau.

Comme il l'avait promis à Hermione, Ron s'impliquait plus dans ses devoirs de préfet. Il avait pris un plus large périmètre à surveiller et il avait promis à la jeune fille de ne pas être trop laxiste.

Et c'est donc pour cela qu'il se trouvait, à la recherche de deux troisièmes années, qui selon la rumeur avait reçu un colis venant de 'Farce pour sorcier facétieux', et sachant que les neuf dixième de ce que vendait ses frères était interdit dans l'école, il se devait d'intervenir.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment punir, il se contentait de confisquer ou de retenir leurs visages au cas ou il y aurait une trop grosse catastrophe (il n'avait pas oublier la journée fusée offerte à Ombrage par les Jumeaux). Et après tout ils avaient bien le droit de rire un peu, ce n'est pas hors de Poudlard qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser comme ils le voudraient.

Il descendit une volée de marches et s'engageât dans un couloir du sous-sol, lorsqu'il entendit un murmure vers une classe abandonnée. Collant son oreille contre la porte, il entendit la voix d'un garçon plutôt jeune dire :

« - Ca devrai aller ici. Regarde, mon frère me l'a envoyé ce soir pour éviter les question à table, et y a deux boîtes. Une pour toi et une pour moi.

-Wahou, c'est trop fort comment il a fait ? s'exclama un autre garçon avec une voix changeant des aigus aux graves sans arrêt.

-Ouai, en général ils en vendent qu'à ceux qui ont plus de 16 ans, mais il a réussit à le cacher à ma mère et à me l'envoyer.

Ron repensa à tous ce que les Jumeaux vendaient aux plus 16 ans et il n'en voyait pas beaucoup mis à part les boites de Rêve Eveillé, et quelques potions. Il devait donc leur confisquer, parce que le règlement leur interdisait toutes 'substances pouvant altéré le comportement' (seul les potions de l'infirmière ne rentraient pas dans la catégorie), qu'ils avaient 14 ans et dieu seul sait ce qui allait apparaître lors de leur rêve et que lui, ses frères n'avaient pas voulu lui en céder une boite.

-Tu l'ouvres ? Demanda le garçon en train de muer

Mais ce fut la porte et non le paquet qui s'ouvrit, révélant aux deux jeunes Gryffondor leur préfet. La panique submergeât leurs deux visages.

-Messieurs je ne pense pas que vous pourrez tester ceci, dit-il en pointant le colis à moitié recouvert de papier kraft, car il est, selon certaines personnes, de mon devoir de vous en empêcher. Mais comme je suis dans un bon jour je vais juste le confisquer et vous n'aurez pas de retenue.

Les deux troisièmes années, qui étaient restés figés pendant le discours de Ron hochèrent vivement la tête.

-Comme ça on est d'accord, dit le rouquin en tendant la main, ou le garçon posât le paquet. Maintenant, remontez à la salle commune et commandez quelques choses de plus dans vos cordes et que ne pourrait pas avoir besoin de confisquer.

Les deux jeunes Gryffondor hochèrent de nouveau frénétiquement de la tête avant de partir à toute jambe vers les escaliers.

Ron glissa le paquet dans sa poche avant de regarder sa montre qui indiquait 19h55.

'Merde il faut que j'aille chercher les autres dans le hall'

Après quelques minutes il arriva au sommet des escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Il regroupa les trois dernières années de Gryffondor, près des portes de la grande salle, et McGonagall s'approcha de lui.

« -Il y a tous le monde Monsieur Weasley ?

-Heu oui, enfin presque, il manque Hermione mais elle ne vas pas tarder. Elle était avec le professeur Vector. Dit-il pour répondre au regard interrogatif de sa directrice de maison.

-Bien lorsque vous serez entrés, faite les asseoir vers le bout des tables, près de la table des professeurs. »

Elle tourna les talons et ouvrit les portes de la grande salle.

Un flot composé des trois dernières années de chaque maison, pénétra dans la salle, et s'approchât de leurs tables respectives.

Alors qu'il disait à Ginny de placer les sixièmes années plus près de la table des professeurs, une petite main se posa sur son épaule.

Il tourna la tête, et rencontra les yeux noisette de sa meilleure amie.

« -Tu te débrouille comme un chef, lui dit elle avec un sourire discret.

-Merci, mais maintenant que tu est là je vais un peu moins en faire, répondit il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle allait répliquer, mais la voix du directeur s'éleva et mis fin aux conversations.

-Bien, vous avez tous lu les fiches de liaisons, vous savez donc à peu près de quoi il retourne. Après mûre réflexion les professeurs et moi-même avons décidés que seraient mis en place des cours d'éducations sexuelle pour, d'une part palier un manque d'informations et pour vous faire prendre conscience de la portée de vos actes. Ne croyez pas que je vous encense de vouloir vous aimer et de vous le prouver, non loin de moi cette idée, mais vous devez apprendre que tous les actes mêmes les plus beaux peuvent avoir des répercutions.

La moitié de la salle fixait le sol, le visage rougissant et l'autre moitié fixant le plafond, le visage tout aussi rouge.

- Dès la semaine prochaine Madame Pomfresh vous donnera des cours sur tout ce que vous devez savoir sur le sexe opposé et ce qu'il convient de faire dans les moments intimes….

Ron était plutôt sidéré par ce qu'il entendait, Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, n'arrêtait pas de dire le mot 'sexe' ; beurk.

-… de même sera mis en place un programme spécial, continua le directeur. Il consistera à élever un ou plusieurs enfants. Mais nous reviendrons sur cela en temps voulu.

Programme spécial ??????

Ron comme la plupart de ses condisciples avaient un air ahuri pensant que leur directeur avait franchement pété un fusible voire carrément la boite à fusible. Hermione avait mis son visage entre ses mains et secouait négativement la tête. Harry demanda d'une voix forte où ils allaient trouver les bébés pour ce 'programme'. Bien évidement cette question sous entendait qu'ils allaient devoir les concevoir.

-Pour vous répondre, monsieur Potter, je vais avoir besoin de votre participation, mais le reste vous sera donné en cour, déclara Dumbledore avec un franc sourire.

Sous le regard de toute la salle (narquois des Serpentard cela va sans dire), le Survivant se leva d'un pas gauche et se dirigea vers l'estrade ou se tenaient les professeurs. Ils virent tous McGonagall allé chercher le tabouret et le Choipeau qui servait pour la répartition.

Dumbledore fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir, et il dit d'une vois forte :

-Comme vous le savez le Choipeau lis aussi bien votre âme que votre cœur. De ce fait il va vous sonder pour trouver qui, dans l'école, sera un coéquipier, pour ne pas dire partenaire, avec lequel ou laquelle vous élèverez ces bébés. Il est bien sûr évident que la personne désignée ne sera pas vôtre âme sœur ou quelque chose s'y rapportant, mais simplement quelqu'un avec qui vous pourrez « vivre en harmonie ». Malgré tout, il ce peut que pour certains cela soit faux, termina-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Harry fut coiffé du Choipeau mais quelques secondes suffirent avant que le couvre chef hurle :

« Ginevra Weasley !!!!!!! »

La jeune fille, totalement figée sur son banc, se mit à rougir au milieu du groupe des sixièmes années.

McGonagall lui fit signe de s'approcher de l'estrade, et fit signe à la rouquine et au brun d'aller dans la petite salle derrière la table des professeurs.

-Nous avons donc notre premier « couple » et comme nous avons commencé par les Gryffondor de 7° année, pourquoi ne pas continuer. Monsieur Finnigan je crois que vous êtes le premier dans l'ordre alphabétique.

Seamus se leva et il fut mis en couple avec Parvati.

Neville quant à lui faillit tomber en montant sur l'estrade, mais Luna le rejoint bien vite et ils partirent rejoindre les deux couples dans l'anti- chambre.

Dean serait le compagnon de Lavande.

Puis ce fut au tour de Ron de passer, il se leva et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie, avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Il était mal à l'aise, mon dieu non, il avait dépassé ce stade. Que le Choipeau lise en lui ne posait pas vraiment de problème, mais …

« Hermione Granger !!!! » hurla le Choipeau sans même avoir toucher un seul cheveu du rouquin, coupant ainsi ses pensés.

Hermione.

Il était avec Hermione, bien sur le Choipeau avait choisit en fonction de son cœur ou seule la brune avait une place. La joie de diffusa dans son être en même temps que l'appréhension. Comment géré tout cela ? Ils se chamaillaient tout le temps, ça allait devenir l'enfer. Mais il était avec la fille de ses rêves c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il vit la jeune fille se lever sous les acclamations de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, et une grande partie de Serdaigle ; 'comme si tous attendait cela' pensa le rouquin. Il se leva et attendit qu'elle l'ait rejoint, et ils échangèrent un regard gêné, avant de se diriger vers la pièce ou les autres avaient disparus.

Une fois entrés, on leur demanda de jeter un sort sur un parchemin ou leurs noms étaient inscrits. Quand le sort toucha le bout de papier, des mots apparurent. A la fin, ils avaient obtenu une sorte d'état civil de leur « couple ».

Après en avoir fait une lecture rapide, par-dessus l'épaule de sa 'femme' (sur le parchemin il était écrit « mariés ») il constata qu'il allait être 'papa' de jumeaux. Le reste concernait leurs qualités, leur physique et d'autres faits sans importance.

«-Ce parchemin sera remis au professeur Rogue, pour la seconde partie du programme », leur dit le professeur Vector, qui s'occupait de gérer les nouveaux arrivants.

En prenant le chemin de la sortie, il regarda sa meilleure amie/ femme, avant de lui sourire timidement.

« -Je suis heureux d'être tombé avec toi, dit il d'une voix hésitante. Mais tu aurais préféré être avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non, s'exclama la jeune fille, je veux dire que j'ai du mal à comprendre ou tout cela nous mène ou ils veulent en venir. Ça me perturbe un peu à vrai dire.

-Moi aussi, mais bon Dumbledore doit avoir tout prévu, comme d'habitude.

Il la vit hoché de la tête.

-Oui bien entendu.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils virent que Ginny et Harry les avaient attendus. Un grand sourire se peint sur leur visage, quand ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

-Alors vous avez fini ensemble, railla la rouquine, c'est d'un surprenant.

Son frère lui jeta un regard noir avant de rétorquer :

-Et toi t'a fini avec ton « prince au yeux couleur crapaud, qui a vaincu le je sais plus quoi des ténèbres à main nues ».

Le bruit d'un rire étouffé, leur parvint du coté d'Harry, qui avait pris une jolie couleur rosée.

-C'est mon petit ami, Ronald, il y avait de forte probabilité que je sois mise avec lui.

Avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, la porte de l'anti- chambre s'ouvrit pour révéler Malfoy accompagné d'une jolie Serdaigle de Sixième année.

-Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, commença-t il d'un ton las, tu aurait au moins pu attendre que le Choipeau touche ta tête, pour choisir Miss Parfaite Préféte. C'est tellement mi…sérable d'être aussi transparent et incapable de se bouger pour obtenir ce que tu veux.

Le blond tourna les talons est d'éloigna avec sa coéquipière, qui leur jeta un regard désolé.

Ron, quant à lui, fulminait.

-Bon, ben, on est fixé. On sait a quoi servent les équipes mixtes maintenant, dit Harry pour rompre le silence tendu qui s'était installé avec l'arrivé du Serpentard.

-Il était évident qu'elles allaient servie à ça, répondit Hermione. Tu pensais que ça servait à quoi ?

Le brun eut la mauvaise idée de rougir, et de bégayer en même temps ; ce qui renseigna plus les deux filles, en présence, que des explications bancales.

-Rooooo, les mecs !!!!! S'exclama Ginny. »

Je remercie Sycca et SyCca (je sais pas si c'est la même personne ou pas donc), Trunkie, Mina2, Titange013, elize et Loofoka pour leurs reviews 


	4. Chapter 4

Premiers cours et Neville a la poisse.

La semaine suivante fut un flou total pour Ron. Son emploi du temps fut chargé entre les entraînements, les recherches, le travail scolaire et son poste de préfet.

Si bien qu'il se retrouva le samedi matin suivant devant les portes de la Grande Salle, attendant anxieusement de pouvoir prendre place à l'intérieur.

Il regarda tous les autres 7° années regroupés pas loin de lui.

Les Serpentards, dans un coin du Hall, regardaient les autres d'un air ennuyé.

Les trois autres maisons s'étaient plus ou moins mélangées, et les discutions allaient bon train.

Les Serdaigles tentaient de maintenir la conversation, sur un terrain scientifique, tandis que les Poufsouffles et les Griffondors prenaient un malin plaisir à la faire déraper sur un terrain plus grivois.

-Et toi Ron ? s'exclama Seamus, en donnant un grand claque dans le dos du rouquin.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant approcher Hermione, ce qui le dispensait de répondre.

- Faut que je parle à Hermione désolé.

L'étincelle dans le regarde de Seamus, le força à se justifier.

-C'est pas pour ça.

Il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner quand il entendit son ami dire.

-Tu sais, si tu ne tentes pas ta chance avec elle, quelqu'un d'autre vas le faire.

Le jeune homme se figea, avant de jeter un regard meurtrier à son camarade de chambre, et de continuer d'avancer vers Hermione qui discutait avec Ernie.

Comme s'il le savait pas que quelqu'un allait tenter sa chance avec son Hermione. Il y avait eut le crétin Bulgare et le super crétin pompeux Mac Laggen. Pourquoi seul eux se rendraient compte à quel point elle était géniale ?

C'était un des problèmes que Ron n'arrivait pas à surpasser. Comment une fille aussi géniale voudrait d'un petit ami comme lui ? Son histoire avec Lavande n'avait pas été des plus brillante, et aujourd'hui ils se disaient à peine bonjour. Ça allait tourner court son histoire avec Hermione, au vu de leurs caractères, et il la perdrait.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait atteint sa destination que lorsque la voix de la jeune fille l'appela.

-Ron, ça va ? Tu fais une tête bizarre.

-Oui c'est rien, je me demande juste ce qu'ils ont prévus.

Un léger sourire s'étira sur le visage d'Hermione. Le cœur de Ron se mit à battre plus vite.

Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose avec 'ça'.

L'ouverture des portes attira son attention, avant que la voix de Mm Pomfresh ne retentisse dans le Hall.

-Veuillez prendre place rapidement et sans chahut.

Les Griffondors étant les plus près des portes furent les premiers à entrer.

Les quatre grandes tables avaient été poussées contre les murs pour libérer un espace suffisamment grand pour contenir tout le monde devant la table des professeurs.

Ron, Harry et Hermione se placèrent vers le côté gauche et furent vite entourés par des Poufsouffles, et à la grande horreur des deux garçons par des Serpentards. Quand tout le monde fut assis sur une chaise Ron risqua un coup d'oeil vers la droite ou était placé Hermione, et sur une chaise à côté encore Harry. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et il bafouilla une excuse sur le fait de chercher ou était placé Neville. Le regard d'Hermione n'était plus interrogateur mais suspicieux. Heureusement, Harry murmura un juron qui attira leur attention.

-Regardez ou est placé ce pauvre Neville.

Tournant la tête, Ron et Hermione furent horrifiés de constater que Neville se trouvait au milieu d'une marée verte, à quelques chaises devant eux.

-Il va passer un vraiment sale moment, gémit Hermione, on peut rien faire ?

-Si tu veux prendre sa place, vas y, mais il est grand il va s'en sortir, répondit Harry.

-On l'aidera à se venger au pire, dit Ron à voix basse.

-Non Ron tu ne peux pas, tu es préfet, et…

L'arrivée fracassante de Tonks mis fin à la torture de Ron avant qu celle-ci ne se transforme en un discours qu'il pourrai rejouer en dormant. La jeune auror se releva, en rougissant, et donna à Mm Pomfresh deux grandes affiches roulées en tube. L'infirmière lui demanda rapidement si elle avait mal quelque part, mais l'auror affirma que non. Harry fit un commentaire qui ressemblait à : quand je dis ça elle me croit jamais, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle croit Tonks ?

Au vu du regard habitué que l'infirmière portait sur la jeune femme, il eut vite sa réponse. Tonks tombait tellement souvent que plus personne ne paniquait vraiment, même Pomfresh s'était faite à ses cascades, parfois spectaculaires.

-Bien maintenant que nous avons tout et que tout le monde est là en un seul morceau, Tonks grimaça au commentaire, nous allons pouvoir commencer. La première heure de cours sera dédiée aux bases puis vous aurez des entretiens spécialisés de deux heures, après manger, avec un de vos professeurs par groupes, les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre toute maison confondu.

Mesdemoiselles, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Chourave étant occupée à l'extérieur pour la journée se sera le professeur Tonks qui vous prendra en charge.

Un soupir de soulagement parcouru l'assemblée féminine, elles n'auraient pas droit au cour de théorie froide qui caractérisait la directrice de Gryffondor, et en apprendrait un peu plus que les histoires de fleur et d'abeille que pourrait leur servir la directrice de Poufsouffle.

-Pour ces Messieurs se sera le professeur Shacklbolt, si je ne me trompe pas. Maintenant que tout cela est précisé, passons au cours en lui-même. Avec moi vous apprendrez la théorie et les bases, pour des questions plus spécialisées vous demanderez à vos professeurs pendant la seconde partie du cours.

-Je sens que si on est avec les Serpentards, les questions ne vont pas fuser, murmura Harry.

Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête vigoureux tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

-Ce premier cours ne vous sera dispenser qu'une fois de façon complet, poursuivit Mme Pomfresh, si des choses vous échappes vous pourrez poser des questions lors des cours suivant, qui eux seront axé sur la deuxième partie du programme. En effet, votre rôle de 'parent' ne prendra pleinement forme que samedi prochain, lors de la création des 'bébés' avec le professeur Rogue.

-Merde le premier truc que vont voir ces gosses, ça va être la tronche de Rogue. On va en faire des suicidaires ou pire des Serpentards, murmura Harry, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Ron et sourire Hermione.

-Nous verrons les points concernant cette partie samedi prochain, termina Mme Pomfresh.

-Nous allons d'abord commencer par l'anatomie masculine, car pour bien comprendre son partenaire il est bon de connaître son fonctionnement, donc soyez vigilant, dit l'infirmière en tendant la main vers le premier rouleau qu'avait apporter Tonks.

-On se croirait en cours avec Maugrey, connaître l'ennemi blabla, vigilance constante, marmonna Harry, ce qui provoqua une crise de rire chez Ron, et quelques Poufsouffles autour.

-Harry, tu vas faire des commentaires tout le long du cours ? demanda Hermione d'une voix amusée, en regardant Mm Pomfresh essayer de défaire l'attache de l'affiche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, ce cours me rend nerveux, faut que je décompresse, répondit Harry.

Pendant ce temps, l'infirmière avait finit de détacher l'affiche qu'elle faisait à présent flotter face aux élèves. Sur le parchemin de 2 mètres sur 3, était représenté, sous toutes ses coutures, le sexe masculin, et une grande coupe transversale ornait le centre. Des tas de flèches et de légendes agrémentaient les dessins.

-Hoooooooo je sens que les commentaires font foisonner, déclara Hermione d'un ton hautement amusé.

Les deux garçons plus rouges, que jamais, se mirent à se tasser plus que d'habitude sur leur chaise.

L'infirmière s'approcha de l'affiche en train de flotter et commença d'une voix forte, malgré que la salle soit totalement silencieuse.

« -Le pénis (ou la verge) est l'organe mâle de copulation et de miction chez les mammifères, il est capable d'érection lors de stimulation sexuelle, ce qui permet le coït. C'est donc important de le savoir pour vous, mesdemoiselles.

Un gémissement, proche de celui que pousserait un homme agonisant s'échappa des lèvres closes de Ron. Ils étaient dingue ni plus ni moins il en était convaincu, totalement frappés. Hermione se ne rie pas au prix d'un grand effort, mais Harry ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer : « -Ca va, attend qu'on passe à toi tu verra si c'est si drôle d'être… exposé !

-Vous plaignez pas ! Elle aurait pu l'animer, s'exclama Tonks, venu se placer à côté de Ron.

Elle aussi tenta de ne pas exploser de rire à la mine horrifier des deux garçons.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir sur ce dessin, Mme Pomfresh pointa la coupe transversale, il y a différentes parties à prendre en compte. Nous pouvons d'abord compté la vessie, puis le **pénis, que j'ai précédemment mentionné**, le corps caverneux, le gland, le prépuce, le rectum, le canal éjaculateur, la prostate, les testicule et le scrotum.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle nommait les parties de l'anatomie masculine, elle les pointait, nonchalamment sur le dessin. Plus elle en rajoutait, plus Hermione paraissait intéressée, et plus Ron avait envie de lui bouché les oreilles et la faire sortir au plus vite de là.

-Le pénis humain se constitue de trois couches de tissu, poursuivit l'infirmière, les deux corps caverneux (_corpora cavernosa penis_), et le corps spongieux (_corpus spongiosum penis_) sous eux.

-Vive le latin ça met moins mal à l'aise, murmura Harry, on pourrait presque prétendre qu'on parle de tout autre chose.

Ne prêtant aucune attention au malaise des étudiants, Mme Pomfresh continuait sur sa lancée.

-Le bout distal du corps spongieux élargi et coniforme constitue le gland du pénis (_glans penis_).c'est un des endroits les plus sensible du corps masculin. Il est entouré par le prépuce (_preputium_), un pli de peau qui peut se retirer pour découvrir le gland. Celui-ci peut être retiré pour certaines raisons, mais les Moldus le pratiquent souvent pour des raisons religieuses.

-HEIN ??????????? Sont malades les Moldus ! s'exclama Ron les yeux exorbités.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, murmura Harry.

-Le prépuce s'attache au-dessous du gland par une bande de peau, le frein (_frenum/__frenulum_). La portion intérieure du prépuce inclut une zone hautement innervée, qui s'appelle la bande striée

L'urètre (_urethra_), qui constitue la dernière partie du tractus urinaire, traverse le corps spongieux ; sa sortie, le méat urétral (_meatus urethralis_), se trouve au bout du gland. L'urètre sert également à la miction et à l'éjaculation du liquide séminal. Ce liquide contient le sperme, qui se prépare dans les testicules, sortes de pouponnières et est réservé dans l'épididyme (_epididymis_). Lors de l'éjaculation, le sperme est propulsé par le canal déférent (_vas deferens_), qui passe en haut de la vessie urinaire. Les vésicules séminales (_vesicula seminalis_) y ajoutent des fluides, et le canal déférent rejoint l'urètre dans la prostate (_prostata_). La prostate et les glandes de Cowper (_glandulae bulbo-urethrales_) y ajoutent d'autres fluides, et le liquide est expulsé via le pénis. Chez l'homme, l'éjaculation accompagne souvent l'orgasme. L'éjaculation n'est possible qu'en érection, qui est le durcissement et le rallongement du pénis chez l'homme en état d'excitation sexuelle. L'érection permet la copulation et plusieurs autres activités sexuelles.

-A bon entendeur salut, murmura un Serdaigle derrière eux, mais Ron ne l'entendit presque pas toujours choqué par les pratiques Moldues.

-Bien c'est à peu près tout. Après tout dépend des envies, et des prédispositions de votre partenaire mais il est important de traiter cette partie du corps avec beaucoup de délicatesse car certains dégâts peuvent entraîner la stérilité.

Passons maintenant à l'anatomie féminine ! »

Pendant que l'infirmière dépliant la nouvelle affiche et la faisait flotter, Harry se redressa, prêt à se moquer d'Hermione, quand celle-ci serait gênée.

« -Le vagin (_vagina_») est l'organe femelle de copulation. C'est un tractus tubulaire qui relie l'utérus à l'extérieur du corps chez les femmes.

Ron jeta un rapide coup d'œil, à Hermione, qui à son grand étonnement ne paraissait pas perturber d'entendre parler de vagin dans une salle pleine de gens.

Comme pour l'anatomie masculine elle fit une énumérations les parties, avant de reprendre.

-Chez la femme, l'ouverture externe du vagin se trouve dans la vulve, en arrière de l'orifice de l'urètre (méat urinaire). L'hymen clôt le vagin partiellement de la naissance jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rompu ; ceci peut avoir lieu soit par le premier coït, soit par un autre incident comme un examen médical, une blessure, des exercices sportifs intensifs, l'introduction d'un objet, etc.

Le vagin a plusieurs fonctions biologiques :Le plaisir sexué ; l'évacuation des règles, la facilitation de l'accouplement par la lubrification des parois du vagin notamment grâce aux sécrétions des glandes de Bartholin ; l'admission du pénis lors du coït, et l'introduction ainsi du sperme (qui contient les spermatozoïdes) pour assurer la fusion des deux gamètes avec l'ovule ; la sortie de l'enfant de l'utérus à la fin de la gestation, afin qu'il puisse commencer sa vie hors du corps de la mère. L'ensemble de structures permettant la sortie de l'enfant s'appelle la _filière pelvigénitale_.

-Elle a oublié de préciser à quel point certaines de ces choses peuvent être ma-gni-fi-ques, surtout les règles, un bonheur de chaque instant, dit Tonks d'un ton ironique.

Hermione fit un signe de tête montrant son approbation totale. Un éclair de compréhension frappa Ron de plein fouet : Hermione était une fille. OK ce n'était pas vraiment une nouvelle, mais le jeune homme venait de prendre en compte quelques paramètres nouveaux. Si Hermione était d'accord avec ce que venait de dire Tonks ça voulais dire que tout cela ne lui était pas inconnu. Cette idée le fit frissonner, Hermione possédait tout ce que Pomfresh leur indiquait et subissait tous ce qui était lié. Il venait malgré lui d'élargir sa connaissance des filles, et il n'était pas sur d'en être enchanté.

Inconsciente du drame interne que subissait Ron, Mme Pomfresh continuait inlassablement d'exposer l'anatomie féminine.

-Les parties externes sont la vulve ou, tout simplement, le sexe féminin. L'orifice externe du vagin se trouve dans le vestibule de la vulve, en arrière de l'orifice urétral. Le vagin monte vers l'utérus ; le cul-de-sac vaginal (_fornix_) entoure le col (_cervix_) de l'utérus. Il est long de 10 à 12 cm, ces chiffres sont a retenir, messieurs, ils sont la preuve que la taille importe peu.

Harry souffla d'un air peu convaincu, et Hermione et Tonks levèrent les yeux au ciel après cette intervention macho.

-Les parois de ce tube fibromusculaire sont des muqueuses capables de se lubrifier lors de l'excitation sexuelle (le fluide alors sécrété s'appelle la cyprine). Pour la plupart des femmes, le vagin interne est une partie fortement érogène, tout comme le clitoris externe ; ces femmes peuvent parfois atteindre l'orgasme par stimulation du vagin. Une surface particulièrement érogène dans le vagin serait le « point G ».

Cette partie de l'exposé attira particulièrement l'attention des garçons, qui furent déçus de ne pas en apprendre plus.

-Nous avons donc fini avec cette partie du programme. Rien n'est vraiment a retenir, sauf une chose : toute personne est différente et réagis de façon varié. Il est donc nécessaire de prendre son temps pour connaître ce que l'autre aime ou non.

Les filles auront cours, cet après midi en salle 10, avec Miss Tonks et les garçon en salle 9 avec le professeur Shacklbolt.

Maintenant, vous pouvez sortir rejoindre les autres, pendant que la salle sera remise en état pour le déjeuner. »

Dans un grand bruit de raclement de chaise et de pas précipité, les 7° années se dirigèrent, à grande vitesse vers les portes, ayant sûrement peur que l'on les rappelle pour plus de détails.

Ils restèrent tous dans un quasi silence pendant quelques minutes, repensant à l'heure qui venait de se dérouler, avant que la cloche sonnant la fin de matinée ne retentisse, et qu'une marée humaine ne les entraîne de nouveaux dans cette pièce aux horreurs. Les tables avaient été remises en place, comme à leur habitude, et le trio s'avança vers leurs places. Un Neville, passablement secoué vint prendre place à leurs côtés, suivit de près par une Ginny survolté.

-Alors ce cours ? Des choses intéressantes ? s'exclama la jeune rousse, regardant le visage blême des trois garçons et le sourire en coin d'Hermione.

-Rien de révolutionnaire. Les filles sont faites pareilles et les garçons aussi. Mais ne les brusque pas trop Ginny, je pense qu'ils ne vont pas s'en remettre. Enfin tu as de la chance, Harry est le moins touché.

-C'était humiliant, dit ce dernier d'une voix sombre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal de ma vie.

-A ce point ? Elle vous a dit quoi pour vous mettre dans cet état ? demanda Ginny, avec un petit rire. Il me tarde d'y être rien que pour voir.

Ron releva vivement la tête et s'écria :

-Il n'en est pas question ! Tu n'ira pas à ce cours de… de …tu n'ira pas point.

Sa sœur haussa un sourcil et afficha une moue sarcastique.

-Ronald c'est un cours, je me dois d'aller en cours. Et puis, si comme la dit Hermione, il n'y a pas grand-chose de neuf, je ne vois pas ce que ça peu faire.

-Quoi ? Harry t'est mort !!

Le brun releva vivement la tête, avant de s'écrier :

-Hein qu'est ce que je viens faire la dedans moi ?!!!

-T'es son petit ami, alors a part toi je…

-RONALD ! s'écria sa sœur, le coupant net. Premièrement, je te rappelle que j'ai grandis avec 6 frères, alors question anatomie j'en ai vu plus que quiconque ici.

Une expression choquée se peint sur le visage du roux.

-Ne fait pas cette tête, j'ai jamais fait exprès. Et deuxièmement, je suis une fille donc la seconde moitié du cours n'est sûrement pas un si grand mystère que ça non plus.

-Non tu n'est pas comme ça t'est … enfin ma sœur c'est pas possible.

Une expression incrédule se peint sur le visage de Ginny et d'Hermione, et après s'être jeter un rapide coup d'œil, la rousse repri d'un ton calme.

-Ron, chéri, les filles sont toutes pareille, petite sœur ou pas. Par exemple, Tonks, Lavande Parvati, Hermione et moi on est toutes faites pareil. Même Maman est faite pareil.

Son frère la regarda comme si elle venait de lui annoncer que Rogue était secrètement leur père, ou que Voldemort était la nouvelle vedette du roman photo de la Gazette « Amortentia ».

-Je pense que tu viens de le tuer, dit Hermione avec un petit rire. »

Après ce déjeuner, plein de révélations pour Ron, le trio se dirigea avec les autres vers les salles qui leur étaient désignées pour la suite du cours.

S'arrêtant devant la salle 9, Harry dit à Hermione que Ron et lui l'attendraient à la fin de son cours, pour qu'ils aillent finir leurs recherches sur la Coupe de Poufsouffle après.

Acquiescant, la jeune fille continua son chemin vers la salle 10 avec les autres filles, ou Tonks les fit entrer. Quand la dernière fut entrée, la jeune Auror se dirigea vers le groupe de garçon et leur dit de s'installer car Shacklbolt allait peut être avoir un peu de retard.

Prenant bien soin de choisir sa place, Neville suivit Harry et Ron est se plaça à la gauche de se dernier.

Pendant près de 10 minutes, la salle fut remplie de murmures discret. Mais à l'instant même où la porte dernière le bureau s'ouvrit un silence religieux s'abattit sur le groupe de garçon, puis fut suivit de très près par une expression de stupeur pour les ¾ du groupe et de quelques gémissement d'horreur. Et il y avait de quoi avoir peur, car la ou normalement devait se tenir l'Auror, se dressait, comme un i surmonté d'un point graisseux, le Professeur Rogue.

Un gémissement effrayé, s'échappa du côté de Neville qui avait une expression proche de celle qu'arbore quelqu'un qui va s'évanouir ; alors que du côté de Harry se fut plutôt une bonne série de juron.

-C'est lui qui va nous faire le cours ? Putain mais est-ce qu'il a déjà posé ses main crochues sur une femme vivant, ou mieux saine d'esprit ? S'écria un Seamus choqué.

Le maître des potions laissa son regard se promener sur son public, s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur le groupe de Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il pris la parole, se fut dans un silence complet que ses paroles se diffusèrent.

-Le professeur Shacklbolt était momentanément, hum indisponible, il ma été confier la lourde tache de vous enseigner l'art délicat de plaire au sexe opposé.

Ça y était la bombe avait été lâchée, le mot horrifique, avait été prononcer par Rogue. Ron sentait son estomac se révolter à cette idée.

-Mais pour certains d'entre nous la tache est déjà compliquée voire totalement impossible a accomplir, poursuivit il d'une voix doucereuse, laissant peser sont regard sur Neville. Un rire parcouru le petit groupe de Serpentard.

Se tassant encore plus sur son siège, ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil affoler vers Ron et Harry. Ce dernier, compatissant, lui dit :

-T'en fait pas si c'est vrai pour toi ça l'est encore plus pour Crabbe et Goyle.

-Heu ben en fait Goyle sort avec Bulstrode, alors…. Commença Ernie

Une expression choquée se peint sur les visages des Gryffondors.

-Hoooo, ça c'est gore, non sans rire, déclara Seamus.

Mais leurs attentions furent vite reportées sur Rogue qui attaquait un second round.

-Il n'empêche que certains d'entre eux on tout de même réussi à trouver quelqu'un d'asse… faible pour rester avec eux.

-Si Potter n'était pas aussi nul en potion, je parierais sur une potion d'attachement, mais à l'évidence les tares dans la maison Gryffondors sont faites pour se reproduire, entre elles Merlin nous épargne, murmura Malfoy d'une voix asse forte pour que toute la salle l'entende.

Ni une ni deux, une paire de baguette se pointèrent en direction du blond, qui eut un mouvement de recul, et mettant fin de se fait au début de ricanement chez les verts et argent.

-Potter ! Weasley ! 50 points en moins et deux soirs de retenues pour tentative d'agression sur un autre élève, tonna Rogue, sa propre baguette pointée vers les deux jeunes hommes.

-Baissez vos baguettes immédiatement ! Où voulez vous que j'enlève encore 100 points de moins à votre maison !

Avant que le troisième round puisse commencer, Shacklbolt fit irruption dans la salle.

-Désolé pour le ret… sa phrase resta en suspend quand il vit, Rogue baguette à la main, Harry et Ron menaçant Malfoy.

Il parcouru d'un regard vif et rapide le reste de la salle, avant de se tourné vers son confrère.

-Un problème professeur Rogue ?

Ce dernier ayant repris, son air froid et distant, répliqua d'une voix calme :

-Non, seulement Mr Potter et Mr Weasley, qui ne savent pas se comporter en société.

-Hum, je vois. Bien, Ron, Harry abaissez vos baguettes, qu'on en finisse, demanda l'auror de sa voix profonde.

Ces deux derniers, n'obéirent qu'a contre cœur, mais finirent par s'asseoir, sans pour autant quitter Malfoy des yeux.

-Severus, pourrais-je vous parler quelques secondes ?

Les deux professeurs s'éloignèrent dans un coin de la pièce. De là ou il était Ron ne comprenait pas bien de quoi il était sujet, mais son attention était surtout préoccupé par Malfoy.

-Le professeur Rogue et moi-même avons décidé de séparer ce groupe en deux, pour plus de facilité. Les Serpentards vous suivez votre Directeur de maison, et ceux qu'ils le veulent peuvent allé avec eux. Moi je me charge des autres. »

D'un accord tacite et millénaire les Griffondors décidèrent de rester avec Shacklbolt : là ou allait un Serpentard, un Griffondors évitait d'y mettre les pieds sauf extrême urgence.

Les Vert et Argent suivirent leur professeur de Potion hors de la salle, mais seuls eux quittèrent la pièces. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles ayant peu être compris que les explications de Shacklbolt seraient moins empreintes de sarcasmes que celles de Rogue. Qui sain d'esprit irait de son plein gré s'enfermer avec Rogue, de sur croit pour parler de sexe, pensa Ron.

«-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes entres gens civilisés, un petit rire parcouru l'assistance, passons à la question du jour, s'exclama Shacklbolt. »

Note de l'auteur (pas pompeux du tout) :

Après des semaines, que dis-je des mois d'absence, les affaires reprennent !!!!!!!! L'inspiration est revenue (enfin un peu), je me remet en selle aussi sur l'écriture de la prêtresse d'Avalon (jingle publicitaire, allez lire mon autre fic lol). Cette note à aussi une fonction de sondage : le prochain chapitre devra-t-il être les cours avec Tonks et Shacklbolt ou on passe direct à la retenue d'Harry et Ron ? Je veux votre avis pour ne pas faire trop rébarbatif, et ennuyeux. Enfin répondent ceux qui veulent. Merci d'avance.

La fée carabine (tatadam).


End file.
